The ability to generate infectious human papillomaviruses has been hampered by the difficulty in propagating virus in vivo or in vitro. Several methods have been utilized to propagate a few virus types, but these are not useful for all viruses due to the specific replication requirements of each type.
Raft cultures have been used to generate infectious HPV 18 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,115 (Meyers); and Meyers et al, 1997 J. Virol. 71(10):7381-6); and HPV 31b (Meyers, et al 1992 Science 257: 971-973 1992). Generation of infectious HPV 11 has also been accomplished using the xenograph mouse model Kreider, et al 1987 J. Virol. 61:590).
The types of infectious HPV generated to date represents only a small number of the over 80 HPV types that have been identified. It would be most desirable to develop a system whereby other HPV serotypes can be conveniently cultured, including chimeric HPVs. Further it would be desirable to develop a sensitive assay which can be used for detecting the presence of infectivity and neutralizing antibodies.